All Your Medaparts
by Fizzy 13
Summary: Urgh... first Medabots fic, so pardon any wrong terminology. Space Medafighter X loses a robattle to an opponent who seems to be from his past... or at least somehow related to. NOT as serious as it sounds


AN: This is the result of… something that would turn out to be quite obvious to some of you… especially the internet junkies around here… Ever heard of 'All Your Base'? Well this is a slightly odd adaptation of it. Hope you check it out and review while you're at it… Urgh… setting should be somewhere in season 1 before 'Dude Where's My Mom?' Please don't refrain to correct any wrong terminology since I'm more used to writing Digimon fics… One more thing: DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. 'All your base' belongs to the guy who thought about screwing the Wing Zero intro scene… Comprende?

All Your Medaparts 

A Fic…

By Fizzy 13

Part 1: IN A.D. 2101… **NOT**

The author now tries to appease your generosity by taking you to a remote alley somewhere in downtown Tokyo… the best place for a certain top ranked medafighter to robattle with a certain mysterious person and his equally odd round-headed medabot. "Any last words before I send your pathetic excuse for a medabot to the junkyard?" Space Medafighter X barked out in his usual overly confident demeanor, arms crossed over his chest.

This certain mysterious, cloaked, and cybernetic medafighter he was robattling with had come practically out of nowhere and challenged him on the spot. Behind both his facemasks, Henry smiled arrogantly, convinced that this was going to be another simple fight, not lasting any longer than five seconds at most after Arc Beetle launched its attack.

Mr. Referee had already begun the match, and the two were merely sizing each other up. 'Eye', as Henry had affectionately dubbed him, had one distinct feature that separated him from everybody else encountered by the national champion: he had a mechanical right eye that glowed an eerie red whenever in the dark.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say to the great Space Medafighter X?" _Heh… loser's probably pissed in his pants already._

This, however, was an overestimation of his own intimidating skills, since the second after that, Henry's shadowy opponent finally spoke up. "You are on the way to destruction…"

Space Medafighter X grunted smugly as he retaliated with his own frightening (from his point of view, anyway) verbal attack, "I shall forgive your ignorance for insulting the **GREAT** Space Medafighter X… but not before I send you running home with tears leaking from that freaky mechanical eye of yours!" The national champion brought his medawatch to his face, "Get him, Arc Beetle!"

The aforementioned medabot lunged forth, deploying its primary weapon, "Tri Cannon!" Every last volley from every last cannon hit its opponent dead on, the latter not even attempting to move out of the way. And, of course, in the aftermath of _every_ devastating attack in history, the only thing that remained in place of the target was a huge concentration of smoke, which would eventually clear.

"Hah! Three seconds!" this conclusion was derived from the fact that Henry had timed the totality of the 'battle'. Although as the saying goes, he shouldn't have counted his chicks before they hatched. The moral of this was proved true by the fact that as the smoke cleared, there was Eye's medabot, still standing in the same spot, looking the same as it did before Arc Beetle pummeled it with particle beams i.e. without a scratch. It was such a shocking sight to see in fact, that Henry's grammar in his next statement staggered quite substantially, "Wh… What happen!"

"Ha ha ha ha…" Eye spoke up yet again, "You have no chance to survive make your time…"

That statement practically had no relevance to _anything_ whatsoever that had to do with this robattle, so Space Medafighter X, still with his still staggering syntax, made a rather grammatically incoherent reply, "What you say!?"

"Ha ha ha ha…"

Henry let out a growl before he gave yet another order, "Arc Beetle! Finisher! NOW!" The determination in his voice said it all… he was through playing around with this guy. The top ranked medabot in the country went with his master's order and launched a fireball in its opponent's direction… that dissipated upon making contact with the target medabot, which upon closer inspection resembled a bald comic character.

"How are you gentlemen?" Eye spoke again in the most mocking way his mechanical voice could synthesize.

That was the last straw… Henry had officially blown his cork. "JUST BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM, ARC BEETLE!"

For the third time in a row, Arc Beetle obeyed his master, although he doubted it would do any good. Third time was a charmer, though, but one could never be too sure, for it was Eye's turn to give his medabot a command, "You know what you doing… for great justice…" It was the moment after that when Arc Beetle was consumed by an explosion the size of Texas. Not literally, for had it been so, the entire city and majority of the countryside would've been destroyed as well.

As Space Medafighter X dashed in to see the fate of his medabot, the smoke cleared, revealing a _very_ _smoked_ Arc Beetle, writhing on the ground, as well as the edge of a system freeze. "Arc Beetle! What Happened!?"

Because of shock from the attack that probably scrambled its medal in one way or another, it was the medabot's turn to… not make any sense with what it was saying. "Somebody set up us the bomb…" was the last thing said before its medal was ejected by default, the sound of it clinking onto the ground signaling Mr. Referee to act up.

"Function ceased! The winner is Zig!"

It was at this point in time when the enemy's identity was revealed, that the freaky computerized female voice accompanied by a status check of the target medabot came out of nowhere.

Zig

ZIG-2101 (Zig Type)

Medafighter: Cats

Special Attack: "Somebody Set Up Them the Bomb"

That was the only time he was recognized by the masked medafighter, who apparently knew at least a little about him, "It's you! It can't be! Dr. Aki said you were dead!"

"Ha ha ha ha…" was followed by a dreadful phrase that brought Henry down to his knees to cry out in defeat, "All your base are belong to us!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Unbeknownst to the three people on the scene (namely Henry, Cats, and Mr. Referee), however, that there was a fourth persona lurking in the shadows, betraying its presence only by a few clicks from a camera that flashed with every push of the snapshot button. The last shot was specifically focused on Space Medafighter X, who was still on his knees, crying out that two letter word that meant so much.

Now, this other picture, namely of the mysterious medafighter known only as Cats, was destined to go to the front page of Riverview Jr. High's School Paper. Why? Because Erika Amazake **DEEMED IT FIT**. Space Medafighter X was old news… he could most probably have this humiliating picture of his defeat somewhere on the Features, or maybe even the Extras page. But then, where would she put her exclusive interview of Cats? Not even the Extras would be fit for that picture… It definitely deserved the new 'Moronic Medafighter' Photo Album she was putting out on release for this year's special issue. The caption? "We Have a Blackhawk Down, We Have a Blackhawk Down."

Enough about that loser, though… time it was to make the most important decision of her career. "What would the title of my front page story be?" she was struggling between "Mysterious Medabot Mauls Medafighter X," or that thing Cats said earlier that for some reason caused the top ranked medafighter in Japan to fall to his knees. What was it again? Oh, yeah… "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!" A "Hmm…" of consideration escaped her vocal chords as she noticed the terrible grammar of the statement.

"Nothing a little good old fashioned editing can't fix!" the reporter chimed to herself in a rather carefree manner as she snuck off into the darkness, leaving Henry to mope alone in his own loss, for Mr. Referee had literally blended into the shadows earlier, soon followed by Cats who just… plain… vanished.

End Part 1

AN: dunno if I'll be updating on this… got LOTS of work to do with my Digimon fics, namely Guardian Algorithm, which I consider my life's work. Which, technically, isn't that long, since I'm just about 16 and a half years old. I'm getting to the latter half, though… and this is what I consider a break… Idea came to me while I was talking to my brother about the ridiculous things that pop up on the internet, when he just _had_ to mention 'All your base' while I was thinking about a good Medabots-based writer's block buster… and here we have it… just review, okay? Flames… urgh… don't you dare… Thanks…


End file.
